The Unconventional of Ways
by M. Kennedy
Summary: Sometimes you find love in the most unconventional of ways.
1. Chapter 1

The Unconventional of Ways

CHAPTER 1

_Spencer's POV _

Sometimes you can find love in a completely unconventional way. It throws us through loops and curves and turns our lives upside down. In the end it always has a way of working out, but that doesn't mean it isn't hard to get there. My name is Spencer Carlin; I'm 27 and have been with Carmen for about five years now. We got engaged over two years ago. At first we were really excited about it, but now it seems that she isn't interested in the planning anymore. We don't even have a date set yet.

That's what I am trying to do with her right now; set a date. Carmen and I are sitting on the couch. I have both of our date books out trying to find a date for the wedding.

"How about August 8th?"

"What day is that?"

"A Friday."

"I guess that's cool."

"You guess? Carm this is our wedding we are talking about. I don't want guesses. I want a definitely," she is starting to aggravate me. Lately the lack of enthusiasm in planning has been driving me insane, she was the one who proposed in the first place. I can tell something is up. I call her out on her recent shit. "Honey, what's been going on with you? Ever since we started planning, you have been distant. Almost like you don't want to go through with this anymore."

"Spence, I do, I do want to marry you but when we started planning it was sinking in and it was all just so real you know? Like together forever. You have been the only person I have ever been with sexually. I feel like I have sewn my "wild oats." I haven't even slept with a guy before and I feel like if I am truly going to commit to us and this marriage that I want to do those things first."

I love her. Only Carmen can be this honest with me. I feel guilty in some ways. I met her when she was in her first year of college. She was a student and I was a grad student working on becoming a media specialist, by the way, that's just the more modern way of saying librarian. I can't help that I love to read. Anyway, it was love at first site. Carmen didn't even think she was gay before she met me. I was her first girlfriend her first everything. And well, she wasn't mine. I had just left my fiancé at the time. He was a great guy and I tried so hard to love him but he wasn't what I wanted; he wasn't a woman. I know what it's like to be with a man I know what it is like with other people. Even though she isn't missing much I feel like I am robbing her of her college years where you can fuck up and there are no worries. Part of me feels like she should sew her wild oats so she won't turn her back and cheat on me when we are married.

"Okay, Carm, what do you suggest we do about this?"

"There is this site, we can sign up as a couple and find another couple to have an experience with. That way I know what it would be like to be with another man and woman and get it over with in one shot and move on with our lives."

"Boy, you've thought about this for a while haven't you?"

"Sort of… I just didn't want to hurt you."

"It's okay all I ever want is for you to be honest with me. You know I don't ever want to sleep with another man again right?"

"You won't have to, that's what the other woman is for so you can be occupied too."

"Alright, let's check out the site. I'm not promising anything but what harm could it do. If other people can have a swinging life style and still stay together I don't see why we couldn't try it just for one night?"

Ashley's POV

My marriage is drifting apart. I married my high school sweetheart Aiden. We were young and in love but soon after we got married I realized he was just more of a best friend than someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life being intimate with.

The thing is lately I have kind of been fantasizing about being with a woman. I mean I have always found them attractive but these dreams I have been having are intense and fucking hot.

Aiden just rolled off of me after we just had mediocre sex. "Ash, that was friggin amazing. You are like a maniac in the bed."

I didn't have the heart to tell him that I was thinking about the new receptionist at the studio. She's banging. "What do you think about bringing another person in bed, to maybe spice things up?"

"Am I not good enough?" He said with a little chuckle. I'm not really sure if I am treading in dangerous waters right now.

"No, it's not that. I was thinking that it might be different if maybe we invited another woman into the mix."

"Oh my God, Ash, that is so fucking hot." He gets on top of me and I feel his erection on my thigh. Is it wrong to think 'ew, gross' when it's my husband? He starts ravaging my body and places himself inside of me. "It's always been a fantasy of mine to be with two woman, it's just awesome that you want to try something like this too."

Uh, all boys are the same. "It might be fun. So how do you want to go about finding another woman?" Do I just go up the receptionist and be like 'Hey my husband and I want a threesome with you?'

"There is this site I've seen for swingers. There are a ton of people on it, I bet we can find someone that suits our needs."

"Didn't think you put that much thought into it already."

"Well, you know I just stumbled upon it one time when I was surfing the net." Riiiiight, just stumbled on it when you were looking at porn is more like it. "We can start a profile if you want right now."

"Relax sparky, it's like midnight. How about we look at it TOGETHER tomorrow after dinner."

"Sure thing baby, anything you want. This is going to fucking great."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this is the second chapter. I have one more almost done and a couple more written down just not typed. Hopefully I will get the third up before I go away.

Extra special shout out to lostwithoutyoux3 for reading this and editing. You are awesome!

Chapter 2

Spencer's POV

So we put our profile up two days ago and we have already received like 50 messages from different couples, but mostly pervy men and some older couples so it's not really my thing. You can't even believe the type of people that are on here. I just want a couple that lives near us, around our age, oh yeah, and hot. I'm not gonna hook up with just anybody. I have standards.

We've chatted with a few couples but no one really sparked an interest plus a lot of them are skeptical because hello we are two hot woman looking for more. That is like rarer than rare.

It's Sunday and Carmen and I are about to go out to the mall when I get an alert of a new email.

"_Hey Girls,_

_You are like wow! My husband and I are very interested in you, maybe we can chat sometime? This is our yahoo handle and if you would like to chat I'm usually always on. Oh yea, I attached some pictures of us, if you like what you see we hope to hear from you._

_~A&A_

I took a look at their photos and my jaw dropped she was gorgeous. Like super model beautiful and her husband was ripped and really hot. Even though I'm a lesbian it doesn't mean I don't appreciate the male form. I just don't want it on top of me.

I entered their screen name into my buddy list and noticed they were on. Carmen was still busy running around getting ready to go to the mall (really, who needs to get dolled up and put on a pound of makeup to go to the mall. It's the mall not a fashion show) I decided to just say hi, what's the harm in that? Carmen would definitely approve of the husband.

2lipStickLez: Hi, just got your message.

BCr8ive: Oh hey, what's up sexies?

2lipStickLez: Nothing much, just about to run the mall with my girl. This is Spencer by the way (the blonde)

BCr8ive: Hey, I'm Ashley and my husband's name is Aiden. Oooo..I love the mall!! Are you going there for something or just to window shop?

2lipStickLez: Carmen and I need some new bras and I'm looking for a dress for a fundraiser I am running.

BCr8ive: So I know this is kind of forward of me but can you hook up to a webcam or maybe text me a picture of you guys on my cell so that I know you are who you say you are? No offense, its just a little hard to believe that two beautiful women would be looking for a hook up on-line.

2lipStickLez: Don't worry, it's okay and completely understandable. I would be skeptical too. Well, my girl is just about ready to go so it probably wouldn't be a good idea to turn on the cam but how about you give me your number and I will send you a picture when I get a chance. Till then I got to go, will you be on later maybe we can chat again?

BCr8ive: Sure yeah, I will be on later. Just message me or text me to tell me you are online. Here is my cell (912) 555-2926. Can't wait to chat again. ;) Have fun at the mall.

I sign off and go back to the pictures she sent us. Holy shit she is so hot. If we do get the chance to meet up I hope that she will like me. I'm so plain and average looking. I can't believe I'm even considering doing this with Carmen but then again if we do get to have sex with Ashley and her husband I can cross off 'having sex with the most gorgeous and sexy woman on the planet' from my "To Do" list. That is such a shitty thing to say but as much as I think Carm is beautiful she is nothing compared to Ashley.

I pull out my cell and store her number. I quickly snap a picture of myself with my phone and send the message to Ashley with the text saying_: I hope this convinces you that I'm not some creepy old man. Hope to this pic doesn't scare you off though._

_Still not fully convinced maybe you should snap some photos when you are trying on bras ;) BTW you are gorgeous why would you scare me off?_

_LOL! Thanx I'll think about sending you more pics. Hope to talk to you later._

_Same here, I'll be waiting._

"Who was that?" Oh shit! Carm just scared the crap out of me.

"Oh that was that chick Ashley who emailed us. She sent us her number to maybe talk to her and her husband later or something."

"Cool, so what do you think of them?"

"I haven't talk to the husband yet but the girl seems chill."

"So is this something you may want to pursue?" She looks at me with hopeful eyes. How can I deny her this? I have gotten to sleep with men before and that is an experience she never really had.

"Yeah, it um, might be good for our relationship make us appreciate what we have together more and know that you are it for me and vise versa. Like can this be a one time thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can we just maybe try this once and leave it at that and maybe when we are old and married we can maybe revisit this and spice up the bedroom? I don't want this to be an every weekend kind of thing, where we fuck random couples each week."

"Oh I totally get you. Sure if that is what you want baby but lets just see what happens with this couple and whether it's a one time deal before we rule anything out."

I knew she was going to say that.

"Sure."

And with that we make our way to the mall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Spencer's POV

Well that took us way longer than I wanted. Why it takes some people to hours to try on clothes I will never know. I see a shirt I pick it up and try it on and then I'm done. It's really that simple. Ashley texted me about 3 hours into my shopping excursion to ask if we maybe wanted to all meet up online and webcam. Nothing sexual just be able to chat and see the person we were chatting with. I don't seem any harm in it and Carmen was excited so we agreed. I sent her a pix message back with my new addition to my lingerie collection and a happy face telling her yes and that we will be on around 9 tonight.

It's about 8:30 and my anxiety is heightened so I pop an extra Xanex and make my self my signature drink a Jack and Ginger. I know you aren't supposed to mix alcohol and pills but I'm like sooooo nervous right now. I glance at my self in the mirror. Ugh my hair looks like shit. I try to make it look decent and throw on my comfy lounge outfit. I straightened out our couch and get our computer situated. Carmen has been in the bedroom painting her face with make-up because she never lets anyone see her without it.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, let me just sign on first."

I sign on and see that they are already on.

BCr8ive: Hey

2lipStickLez: Hey

BCr8ive: How are you guys? How was the mall?

2lipStickLez: Good. Mall was pretty fun, got what we needed.

BCr8ive: Awesome, so…. Do you guys wanna webcam?

2lipStickLez: Yeah, that'd be cool.

We get a request to start viewing their webcam and I click on it. Instantly I see a guy shirtless. He is stacked. I look over to Carmen and see her mouth start to drool. Ugh. Then I look to who was sitting next to the shirtless guy and it was Ashley. Oh my God she looked amazing. Her hair was put up in a messy bun and she was wearing pj bottoms and a black spandex tank top. I look down at myself and see I am wearing almost exactly the same thing. Her smile is amazing and I feel my stomach do a flip.

BCr8ive: Hey, where is your cam?

2lipStickLez: Sorry, one second.

I was distracted with her beauty that I totally spaced. I hit the broadcast button and send them the invite to view. They accept and then I see Ashley's smile get wider. I feel my pocket vibrate, it's Ashley, "_You are sooo beautiful."_

I smile and look up at the screen, she smiles back and does this adorable nose crinkle. Fuck, I'm a goner.

Carmen starts to lay kisses along my collar bone and I kind of push her away, "What are you doing? They can see us."

"Exactly!" she smirks and continues to kiss my neck. I notice Aiden has a shit eating grin on his face.

BCr8ive: Don't let us stop you please continue.

Ashley winks at us.

BCr8ive: It's really hot in our room. I'm going to take my top off. Do you mind?

I shake my head

2lipStickLez: Nope I don't mind at all.

Ashley grabs the edges of her shirt and pulls it over her head. Her breasts are perfect. And that's when I notice something that gets me ridiculously excited her nipples are pierced. That is so hot. I have always wanted mine done but just was too scared, which is sort of funny since I have a bunch of tattoos.

2lipStickLez: Nice.

BCr8ive: Hey, tit for well, tit. Take your shirts off.

I look at Carmen and she was already taking her shirt off anyway. I shake my head 'no'.

2lipStickLez: Good things come to those who wait.

Truth is. I don't really like my breasts. They aren't perfect and I think one is slightly saggier than the other. Plus, when people touch them I'm overly sensitive and just flinch because it isn't that great of a feeling.

I see Ashley has a pouty face. Awww, she is super cute and sexy.

BCr8ive: So then I'm assuming maybe you will want to meet up with us for drinks soon?

"What do you think Spence?"

I think I'm still drooling from the site of her amazing breasts because all I can do is just nod my head up and down.

"Great."

2lipStickLez: Name a time and a place and we will be there.

Ashley smiles again and my heart melts. I shouldn't be feeling this way about someone I just randomly met online but I do. I pull out my phone and shoot her a text. _You have the most amazing smile. _I see her look at her phone and smile again.

We continue to chat with each other for another hour mostly shooting the shit when I start to yawn.

BCr8ive: Awww… it looks like someone's tired.

2lipStickLez: Yeah I have work mad early in the morning.

BCr8ive: What do you do again?

2lipStickLez: I'm a librarian and UCLA. Carmen is in between careers right now. What about you guys?

Yeah right she hasn't worked in like 2 years. She has no idea what she wants to do but veg in front of the TV. She says she is an artist but she hasn't painted anything in a long time. I'm not trying to stifle her dreams but it would be nice if she brought in some sort of income.

BCr8ive: Ash is a social worker and is a musician on the side and I teach Phys. Ed. at a high school.

2lipStickLez: Nice, well I do have to be up really early but we both had so much fun talking to you both. I truly enjoyed my view. You can put your shirt back on by the way.

BCr8ive: Nah, I sleep naked.

2lipStickLez: HAHA Goodnight and we will talk more about where we are going to meet this weekend.

BCr8ive: Night

We sign off and Carmen jumps my bones. She is all over me. "Fuck Spence, they are both so hot. Did you see Aiden's body? It's like a Greek god's." I knew she would be happy and that is all I ever want for my girl. Her happiness means more to me than my own. I kiss her back and it gets heated quickly. Wow, we haven't even met them and our sex life has improved. I can't wait till Friday night, I don't care if we don't even hook up I just want to meet her.

_Loved the chat, sweet dreams beautiful. I know what I am going to be dreaming about or should I say who. ;P_

Seriously I can't wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ashley's POV

It's finally Friday!!! I felt like my week sort of just dragged on. Spencer and I have chatted everyday on line. I arrived home after I saw my last patient and quickly jumped into the shower. One of my specialties is sex therapy and to be honest after talking about sex all day I kind of feel dirty. After I get out I realized we never finalized a place to go out. I check my messenger to see if Spencer is on. Fuck she's not.

Aiden comes in the room; he was just down stairs working out. His body is so tight and I thank God that I have such a hot husband. He's really the only guy that I was ever physically attracted to. Does that say something about me?

"What's the matter Ash?"

"Uh… We totally forgot to finalize the plans for tonight. I have no idea what to wear because I don't know where we are going."

"How is that a problem? You only wear black."

"Boys! You are so typical. Of course I'm going to wear black but what should I wear, a skirt, pants, shorts, dress, heels or flats? There are too many choices."

"Just call Spencer and ask her where they would like to go."

"Aid, I can't do that."

"Why not? You talk to her everyday and if you aren't talking you are texting."

"You're right," I take a deep breath and call Spencer's cell phone. After a couple of rings someone picks up and immediately I am intoxicated by the voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Spencer?"

"Yah, is this Ashley?" my name never sounded so sexy leaving someone else's lips.

"Yeah, hey, I just realized that we never made definite plans on a location. I mean that is if you still want to meet up. Which if you can't than we'll understand and…"

"Ashley, breath."

"Sorry, I get nervous on the phone. I have a phobia of it. I'm afraid I'll not know what to say and sound like a complete idiot like I am right now."

"Relax, I hate the phone too and you didn't sound like an idiot. Carmen and I would still like to meet. We are sort of in your neck of the woods right now looking at some reception halls," I had a lump in my throat. I almost forgot that they are supposed to be getting married. "How bout we meet up for drinks, say 8? Do you have any place in mind?"

How bout in between my legs? "Um… There is this place down town called Tigers Tale, ever heard of it?"

"No."

"It's sort of a hole in the wall but the drinks are strong and it's kind of private."

"Sure, sounds good. So 8?"

"Yes, I can't wait."

"Me either. See you soon."

So I slipped on some black leggings and a black tank dress from H&M with my gladiator sandals. I pulled some of my hair back and put a clip in it so you can see some of my blue highlights. Aiden comes up behind me wraps his arms around and rests his chin on my shoulder. I can see our reflection in the full-length mirror and I'll admit we make a smokin' couple.

"Why did you have to find out where we were going tonight? You just wear the same outfit all the time? I teasingly push him away.

"Uh Aid! So not true there are like a million variations of this particular look."

"Whatever, our clothes are just going to end up on the floor anyway, whether we come back with them or not."

"Baby listen, I don't want you to pressure anyone into doing anything. I know how much of a perv you can be sometimes. We are meeting with them tonight just to feel things out. No expectations."

"Okay Ash, whatever you want I am just going to go along for the ride," he lifts my chin up and looks into my eyes, "I love you, Ashley Davies Dennison."

"Me too, Aid."

It's 8 and Aiden and I have been sitting at the bar for the last 15 minutes chatting about our days and having a drink to calm my nerves. I look up at the door and that's when I see them come in. She is breathtaking. Fuck no expectations, screw the bar; I want to take her home right now. I motion with my head to Aiden to look up at the door. He does and smiles like a kid in a candy store.

"They are gorgeous, Ash."

"Yeah, yeah," I look at him in all seriousness, "Do whatever you want with the brunette the blond is mine!"

"Possessive much? Ha!" They are searching the bar when I raise my hand and wave at them. They notice and head over. We stand up to greet them and the bubbly blond immediately wraps me in a light embrace. "Hi, oh my god it's awesome to finally meet you guys." She moves over to Aiden and gives him a hug as well, "I'm Spencer and this is my fiancé Carmen."

"Hey," I extend my hand to Carmen. She doesn't look as friendly as the blond. Not bad looking, her pictures don't do her enough justice but she is nothing compared to her girlfriend.

"You guys want a drink?"

"Yeah, sure, that would be great. I'll have a Jack and Diet and Carmen will have a Malibu and Diet Coke."

"Skinny Bitch…"

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?" Carmen looks pissed.

"A Skinny Bitch? Oh dude, I'm sorry. I wasn't calling you that, it's just that's what they call a Malibu and Diet here," Aiden looks bright red. He really is a nice guy and never wants to offend anyone.

"Make that two Jack and Diets, " I add, I smile and turn to Spencer, "A girl after my own heart." Now it's her turn to become a few shades of pink.

We get our drinks and head over to a booth in the corner to talk more privately.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I didn't update for a while. Jersey is frigin crazy right now and I am in the midst of trying to get a new position. ::Fingers Crossed:: Hopefully I will be able to write more once summer school starts. This update is pretty long although I'm not thrilled with the ending.**

Chapter 5

Ashley's POV

"Hey, so it's great to actually put voices to your faces?" Great opener asshole.

"Yeah," her smile is just so amazing that it makes me smile even bigger.

All of us chat about our days and Spencer tells us all about their wedding plans that they have been working on all day. She talks with so much excitement, I look over at Carmen and she looks bored out of her mind. A waitress comes over and we place another drink order.

"Uh, I hate the taste of Jack. How can you all drink that shit?"

"Are you kidding? JD IS the shit. And what is your drink of choice?" Aiden asks.

"Anything sweet and fruity. I love Malibu."

"What about wine?"

"Oh no, I hate that too. Spencer is always trying to take me to wine tasting and it's just so gross." It is really unclear why Spencer is even with Carmen they don't seem to have much in common.

"You like going to wine tastings too? That's awesome, we should go together sometime, Aiden hates wine too."

"That sounds like fun. If you guys will excuse me I need to use the ladies room. Where is it?"

"Here, let me show you I have to go too," is it wrong that I said that because I really want to get her alone?

"This isn't as uncomfortable as I thought it would be," I tell her is all honesty.

"Yeah, it feels so natural talking to you like I've known you forever"

"I know right, it's never been this easy for me to talk to someone. I'm very antisocial," its true I barely talk to people. I have this ultra cool quiet vibe going for me. "You know your pictures don't do you justice, you are so much prettier in person."

"You don't think I look good in my pics?"

"Nononono, That's not what I meant. You look amazing in your photos but you are just so breathe taking in real life that a picture could never capture that."

" Thanks," aw look she is blushing.

"If I had more balls, I would have come in here and kissed you already," I can't believe I said that out loud.

"Oh yeah?" She gets really close and whispers in my ear, "That's funny, because I wanted to kiss you because you don't have any balls." It suddenly gets very hot in here. I gulp loudly and let out a small nervous laugh. She turns away from me and starts washing her hands. She is such a tease and I LOVE it. "Let's go back and finish our drinks." I am standing there with my feet stuck to the floor. The reality just setting in that this is really happening. I am going to hook-up with a woman and probably the most gorgeous one I will ever lay my eyes on. "You coming?"

I walk past her as she holds the door open. I stop, turn towards her and in a slow, seductive, murmur say, "not yet, but if you play your cards right you can make me later." I grin wildly and walk away making sure to sway my hips.

No One's POV

The two girls left the bathroom together with a smirk plastered on each of their faces. They returned to the table and it looked like Carmen and Aiden were in the middle of a heated debate.

"You are so wrong! Chun-Li can totally kick Jun the Swan's ass."

"What the fuck are you two arguing about?" Ashley asked raising an eyebrow.

"Tatsunoko versus Capcom: Ultimate All Stars."

"Children no arguing at the table," Spencer laughs.

"So I was wondering if the two of you would like to come over for a drink?" Ashley asks with a hopeful look on her face.

Without any hesitation Carmen responds, "Absolutely!"

Aiden throws some cash on the table and the four of them head out.

Spencer's POV

We followed close behind them and arrived in front of what I can only say reminds me of Barbie's Dream House only it's not pink. The house is decorated very simply with a sleek, modern feel. We follow Ashley up a winding staircase. We entered a room that was decorated in deep dark reds and black. "So this is our bedroom, I thought we could sit by the fire and chat."

Aiden walks over to a mini bar in the corner of the room and pours us some drink. How awesome is that? I would love a mini bar in my bedroom. Hell I would kill to have a bedroom half this size. You can fit our entire apartment in here.

"What kind of music would you like to listen to Spencer?" Ashley pulls out a remote for the sound system.

"Ooo…. Do you have Muse? I love to listen to them when I want to relax."

"Oh my God that is like my ultimate favorite band. I have flown out a few times to Europe just to see them in concert."

Aiden hands me my drink then presses a button and instantly the fireplace ignites. Wow.

"Why don't we all sit on the bed it is so much more comfortable?" Ashley motions to the giant king size bed. This bed is fucking huge, you can get lost in it. I look up at Ashley and she winks and gives me a huge smile, "I'll be right back. Aiden made this drink too weak. Aid, help me for a sec. Excuse us, we will be right back." Ha that was so cute, I stare at her ass as she walks away. Damn it's fantastic.

"Spence…Spence…" Carmen waves her hands in front of my face to gain my attention.

"Huh?"

"Exactly, they are amazing. Aiden is super hot and Ashley is just wow. So what do you think? Are you okay with this and the way things are going? Do you want to maybe try this? If not tell me now and we can go."

"No, its cool. They are really awesome. So if we are going to try this, I want it to be with them."

"Okay, great," she looks so happy. All I want is to make her happy.

I turn and look over to the small bar they have in their room to see Aiden and Ashley in a discussion. I can't make out most of their conversation but I did her Aiden say, 'Double dog dare you.' The two walk back and climb onto the bed. Aiden winks at me and then I feel a pair of soft lips brush against mine. That's when pure animal instinct took over. I leaned into her kiss and deepened it. I heard a slight moan escape her lips and that's when I knew I had to have her.

I lower her down on her back as we feverishly kiss like two horny teenagers. I glanced over to see what Aiden and Carmen were up to and saw the two starring at us, "Don't mind us, keep doing what you're doing. This is totally hot." I turn back to Ashley and look in to her eyes. She had this lustful wanting look in her eyes. I lowered my head down and slowed down the pace of our kiss. It was more passionate and I savored her tongue every time it brushed against mine.

For the first time in a very long while I felt butterflies in my stomach as we kissed. Ashley begins to run kisses down my neck, when I turn my head I see Carmen and Aiden were already kissing.

We take our time truly enjoying this kiss. Ashley kisses back up my jaw and she stops to whisper in my ear, "You are the most amazing kisser."

I begin to blush I look over and see that Carmen and Aiden are devoid of all their clothing well that didn't take fucking long. I turned back to Ashley and she gave me one of her signature nose crinkle smiles.

"Is this okay?" I ask her, she nods and I lean in to kiss her again. Ashley starts to lift my shirt over my head. I take this as a sign and we quickly begin to discard the rest of our clothing. Everything was just moving slowly, passionately, nothing like what I see Aiden and Carm doing. It looks like they are mauling each other.

"Spencer," I look at Ashley, God her body was perfect, "maybe we should give some attention to our significant others for a few minutes?" Um… why? I'm with her every night.

I turned my attention over to Carmen but her kisses aren't having the same effect on me that Ashley's does. They are dull and boring. I can't believe I just thought that.

I hear someone clear their throat, we stop and look over at them, "Aiden has always had this fantasy that he was hoping we can fulfill for him," Ashley tells me looking deeply into my eyes as if begging me to do this for her. I have no intention of ever being with Aiden or any man for that matter, been there done that. But I can't help but give in to her because I crave her and if I do this favor I may get rewarded.

"What's the favor?"

He smirks, "having three girls go down on me at once." I cringed. If I was going to get what I wanted I will give in just this once. It's only right to help him out since I am going to fuck his girlfriend and keep her all to myself the rest of the night.

"Okay," Aiden grabs me and kisses me but I don't respond to it. How can I when his tongue is all over the place. Ashley and Carmen were already helping him out with this stupid little fantasy, so I lean down and join them swearing to myself that I will have to disinfect my mouth with some Scope.

Man, I don't miss this one bit. How can girls like doing this? I do love the fact that Ashley made sure to catch my tongue with hers every chance she got and I reviled in the feeling of her tongue ring against my tongue. Did I forget to mention that she had nipple rings AND a tongue ring? Which I have decided was the hottest fucking thing ever.

I noticed that Aiden had stopped moaning. I looked up and see that he is passed out. How does that even happen? Seriously? Three hot girls going down on you and you fall asleep.

Carmen looks pissed, "What the fuck? Aiden!" she shakes him a little.

"He isn't going to get up. Once he's asleep he is dead to the world," Ashley had a smirk on her face.

"This is bullshit, we barely did anything."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand how he could fall asleep with all that is going on."

"Maybe we should head out?" I said it more in a question form because I really didn't want to leave. I wanted to be with Ashley, I have been craving her.

"No, stay, why don't you guys crash in the guest bedroom. It's pretty late and you have been drinking. I don't want you on the road."

"Okay, do you have something I can sleep in? Spence I am going to lay down for a little. Spence, say goodbye to Ashley and meet me in the bedroom."

"Ok sure, see you in a minute." Carmen walked out and I turned back to Ashley. She was blushing. I rub my thumb across, "God you are so beautiful." She leans in and captures my mouth in the most amazing kiss. I press in and deepen it.

I can't control myself when I'm with her. We couldn't stop after that kiss, things went further and after an hour and a half and Ashley having six orgasms. I collapsed on top of her.

"Wow, that was just wow. I can't believe I waited this long to be with another girl. Is it always this good?"

"Um, I don't know. It's like super hard to get Carmen to have an orgasm. Sometimes I'm down there for 2 hours and nothing. It's frustrating."

"Seriously? That sucks," Ashley turns her body so we are facing one another. She brushes some hair away from my eyes. "That was incredible. You are amazing and I don't ever want you to stop making me cum."

For the next hour, I lay in her arms and we talked about everything and anything that was on our minds. She is such a remarkable woman. I glance over at the clock. Holy shit, it's like 5am.

"Maybe we should get some sleep. We all have to be up pretty early in the morning," her eyes looked sad when she said that. I look deeply into her eyes not wanting to break my gaze.

"I should probably join Carmen. I wonder if she realizes I have been gone this long."

"Yeah, I'm kinda surprised she didn't burst in here and catch us doing it."

"To be honest I wouldn't care if she did," Ashley's head tilted in confusion of my last statement. It's true; I don't think I would have cared if Carmen caught us going further. She frustrates me and with this whole wedding planning thing the more I feel that I might not want to spend the rest of my life with her. Geez what is Ashley doing to me.

"I know you have to get back to your girlfriend but I wouldn't be lying by saying that I wished you could stay and hold me till I fell asleep."

And that's when I knew I was in deep shit. I was falling for this girl who I barely knew and somehow connected with over the course of a week or so. I blushed and walked away. I knew this would not be the end of Ashley and me and that my life will be turned upside down.


End file.
